Girl Meets Ex-Girlfriend
by badgirl17
Summary: It has been two years since Lucas's friend came to John Quincy Adams Middle School. The gang are now sophomores. Lucas's ex, Maddie enters the picture, and really wants to be friends with Lucas. Problem, Lucas and Riley are dating. Has Lucas really moved on? What happens when old feelings arise? Will Lucas and Riley last? Rated M for Sex (later chapters), Language, and violence.


A brunette and a blonde walked the halls of John Quincy High School. The brunette was Madison "Maddie" Foster. The blonde was Katherine "Kate Argent" Argent. Maddie was wearing black shorts with a black strapless shirt and black leather jacket. Grey boots with a grey beanie and a grey purse. Kate was wearing bright blue shorts with a blue tank top and blue leather jacket. Red Boots with a red beanie and a red purse. They were wearing the same black shades on their heads. They walked into History class.

"Aw you all started without us," Kate whined.

Maddie snickered.

"You get transcripts kids," Cory said.

"Oh yeah," Maddie said.

As the two handed Cory their transcripts.

"Madison Foster and Katherine Argent from Austin, Texas," Cory said to the class.

"It's Maddie," Maddie said.

"It's Kate," Kate said.

"Sorry," Cory said.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Who cares? Come give me some sugar baby," Zay said.

Kate walked up to me with a smile. Kate took the seat behind him. Maddie took the seat behind Lucas. She tapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"Hey. How you doing," She said.

"Hey. Fine. You," Lucas said.

"Fine," Maddie said.

"I missed you," She added.

"Surprisingly i missed you too," Lucas said.

They smiled at each other.

Riley looked at the two with jealousy.

"Lucas you know this Maddie and this Kate," She said.

"Yeah Kate is Zay's girlfriend. And Maddie is my um," Lucas sort of didn't know how to tell Riley who Maddie was to him.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend," Maddie said with a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"oh," Riley said.

"Yep," Lucas said.

"I'm Riley. Lucas's girlfriend," Riley said.

"Oh that's great," Maddie said.

Class went on. The bell rang. It was lunch.

(In the cafeteria)

"So what is your ex-girlfriend doing here," Riley said.

"Kate told me they got expelled like me and Lucas," Zay said.

"What they do?" Lucas asked.

"Same thing we got expelled for," Zay said.

"Oh look there they are now," Maya said.

"Kate Baby!" Zay called out.

Kate and Maddie came over and sat down. Maddie across from Lucas. Kate sat next to her, and across from Zay.

"Oh! You know what we should do. A group date with Zay and Kate, Farkle and Maya," Riley said.

"Great. What do you four think?" Maya said.

"Oh um Zay already promised to show me and Maddie around New York," Kate said.

"Yeah. Sorry rain check," Zay said.

"Oh. Then why don't we all show them around New York," Lucas said.

"That sounds great. Right Riles," Maya said.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Farkle said.

"Yeah totally," Riley said fake happily.

Kate, Zay, and Maddie knew what Riley was trying to do. She was trying to get rid of Maddie. But Kate, and Zay were going to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

(At Maddie's Locker)

"Hey Maddie," Riley said.

"Hey Riley," Maddie said.

As she turned to face the other girl. Riley backed her up against the lockers.

"Listen closely. Lucas doesn't love you anymore. He loves me. He doesn't want you anymore. He wants me. So i suggest you go back to Texas. Because your plan to get Lucas back will not work. He's mine," Riley said.

"Riley. I don't want Lucas back as a boyfriend. Yeah a friend. But that's it. Besides he's not in love with me anymore. He's in love with you," Maddie said.

"Good and it better stay that way. Or i will make your life a living hell," Riley said.

Before walking away as she saw Lucas down the hall. Maddie turned back around and looked in her Locker mirror. Tears begin to run down her face. She remember the day her and Lucas broke up. The day Lucas left for New York.

(Flashback)

"I wish i didn't have to leave," Lucas whispered.

"Me too. But you have to go," Maddie said.

"We don't have to break up," Lucas said.

"Yes we do. You're going to meet other girls. So you should be single when you do. And i won't make you wait for me. I can't do that to you. You deserve to be happy," Maddie said.

As they both begin to cry.  
"Goodbye Maddie," Lucas said.

"Goodbye Lucas," Maddie said.

And then Lucas left for New York.

(End of Flashback)

From afar, Kate, Zay, Farkle, and Maya watched with pity. "Something's wrong. What happened to her," Farkle said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"He means that wasn't the Riley we know," Maya said.

"Oh. Well she has changed since i first met her," Zay said.

"Do you think if we tell Lucas what happened? He'll believe us," Farkle said.

"I hope so," Maya said.

* * *

 **Will they tell Lucas about Riley and Maddie?**


End file.
